


feathers in the wind

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Rimase nascosta lì, in una delle tasche del suo inventario, utilizzata ogni qual volta avesse qualcosa da comunicare. Era come se, utilizzando quella piuma per scrivere, le notizie fossero in grado di raggiungere prima le persone a cui voleva comunicarle, come se viaggiassero sulle ley lines, scivolando leggere spinte da un’energia antica o da un vento leggero.Continuò a utilizzarla finché non si ruppe, durante lo scontro con Lazarus, mentre Vesper cercava di proteggere Livia.«Se è destino, se era un segno» le aveva detto il Maestro Esemplare della Spada Splendente «tornerà da te e si rivelerà ancora una volta».





	feathers in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoW-T di Lande di Fandom.  
> Terza settimana, M2, prompt: La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento. (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma)  
> Attenzione: non betata

La prima piuma arrivò risalendo con delicatezza il vento.

Vesper l’afferrò senza pensare, sistemandola con cura tra i capelli biondi e ridacchiando divertita. Era più grande di quelle che solitamente venivano utilizzate dalla sua tribù Norn per decorare capelli e vestiti, a quelle erano piume di aquila o di corvo, questa… questa non avrebbe saputo dire da che animale provenisse, ma le decorazioni erano così dettagliate ed era così morbida che in ogni caso decise di tenerla.

«Posso trasformala in una penna, se ti piace tanto» Marjory sorrise, guardando il Comandante.

Al suo fianco Kasmeer sorrise, osservando gli occhi di Vesper spalancarsi in un’espressione sorpresa ed estasiata.

«Potresti farlo davvero?»

«Beh, se proprio ti vuoi tenere una piuma che arriva da chissà dove».

«Sì» mormorò il Comandante, sfiorandola con la punta delle dita, «sento che devo tenerla, non so spiegarti».

«Sapete cosa sento io?» interruppe Braham «Che stiamo perdendo tempo a parlare di uccelli, mentre da qualche parte mia madre, Trahearne, Logan e Zojia sono prigionieri e noi stiamo qui, a perdere tempo come se niente fosse».

«Scusaci, Braham» Vesper, sorrise con aria dispiaciuta «Ma lo sai anche tu che Verdant Brink non è luogo in cui conviene muoversi da soli la notte. È troppo pericoloso».

Il giovane Norn grugnì con disappunto, pur sapendo che il Comandante aveva ragione. 

Una folata di vento leggero agitò le fronde degli alberi e la piuma scivolò silenziosamente tra le mani di Vesper. Un altro segno.

 

I giorni che trascorsero nella Giungla di Maguuma furono giorni bui, costellati da perdite, morte e disperazione. Il viaggio era iniziato con un sentimento di rivalsa, alla ricerca di amici perduti, nel tentativo di uccidere il drago e il drago ora era morto, ma non aveva lasciato quelle terre da solo. La piuma che Vesper aveva raccolto, una delle prime sere a Verdant Brink si era trasformata in una penna, la punta sottile in argento scivolava lenta sulla pergamena chiara, vergando a chiare lettere ogni parola.

Con quella stessa penna aveva scritto lunghe lettere ai suoi amici rimasti a Hoelbrak, aveva raccontato dei giganteschi tralicci che si agitavano nella giungla, dei suoi abitanti, delle notti trascorse all'addiaccio sperando di non venire scoperti. L’aveva usata per scrivere l’elogio funebre della sua mentore e migliore amica, Eir Stegalking, sentendo il cuore spezzarsi in mille pezzi di fronte agli occhi smarriti e colmi di rabbia di Braham. L’aveva usata per comunicare la morte del Maresciallo Trahearne, senza riuscire davvero a trovare le parole per descrivere quello che era successo e che era stata costretta a fare. 

Rimase nascosta lì, in una delle tasche del suo inventario, utilizzata ogni qual volta avesse qualcosa da comunicare. Era come se, utilizzando quella piuma per scrivere, le notizie fossero in grado di raggiungere prima le persone a cui voleva comunicarle, come se viaggiassero sulle ley lines, scivolando leggere spinte da un’energia antica o da un vento leggero.

Continuò a utilizzarla finché non si ruppe, durante lo scontro con Lazarus, mentre Vesper cercava di proteggere Livia. 

«Se è destino, se era un segno» le aveva detto il Maestro Esemplare della Spada Splendente «tornerà da te e si rivelerà ancora una volta».

Così era stato.

 

La seconda piuma arrivò tra le sue mani quando mise piede ad Amnoon.

La sabbia sferzante della capitale e il sole caldo del deserto erano qualcosa al quale Vesper, Norn cresciuta tra le montagne, abituata alle gelide terre innevate di Hoelbrak, non era abituata. Afferrò nuovamente la piuma tra le dita sottili, stringendola al petto, stringendola al cuore.

La tenne con sè per tutto il viaggio alla ricerca di Balthazar, con la cosapevolezza che Livia aveva ragione, che se era tornata da lei voleva davvero dire che quello era un segno. 

«Sei troppo sentimentale» le aveva detto Rytlock una volta, e Vesper sapeva che era così. 

Sapeva di non essere mai stata un genio, di non essere la più astuta o la più brillante del gruppo, era consapevole di essere un po’ svampita, un po’ troppo bionda, ma non era del tutto stupida e nemmeno lei avrebbe rifiutato di vedere un segno così chiaro. Dopo tutto era una Norn e sapeva ascoltare i sussurri del mondo e delle creature che vi abitavano.

Anche la seconda piuma, che questa volta aveva trasformato da sè in una penna - e non essendo dotata della stessa manualità di cui era dotata Jory, la punta risultava più storta e squadrata - si ruppe durante uno scontro.

Ad oggi non avrebbe però saputo dire con certezza se si fosse rotta quando Balthazar l’aveva colpita a morte o se l’avesse lasciata dietro di sé tra le Nebbie dell’aldilà. 

Non c’era stato tempo per rimpiagerne la perdita e alla fine, quando Balthazar era stato sconfitto, era arrivato il drago insieme alla minaccia del Lich e Vesper non aveva avuto più modo per pensare a quello che aveva perso.

 

La terza piuma non arrivò sospinta da vento.

Le venne donata un giorno, quando, scavalcate le montagne a est di Vabbi, oltre l’altopiano di Yahnur, raggiunse - più per fortuna che per intento - l’antico santuario delle Lance del Sole. Là, protetti dalle ultime vestigia dell’antico ordine, Vesper scoprì il santuario dei Grifoni. 

«Forse, Comandante, stavano proprio chiamando te» le sussurrò il corpo senza vita di Tahlkora «Elona è la terra dei segni, è la terra del vento e dei messaggi trasportati tra scie di sabbia. Non sottovalutare la loro chiamata».

 

Vesper salì sulla schiena del grifone e chiuse gli occhi. Decise che era quello il messaggio che stavano cercando di trasmetterle, che a lungo avevano voluto comunicarle. 

_ Trovaci. Proteggici. Vola con noi. _

Si chiese come mai non lo avesse capito prima, in fondo non aveva importanza.

Il grifone sbattè le ali, sollevandosi con grazia verso il cielo, una piuma si sollevò vero l’alto, in una scia silenziosa, seguendo il vento.

Il Comandante l’afferrò e, come la prima volta, quando anni prima aveva messo piede a Verdant Brink per uccidere un drago, se la mise tra i capelli, pronta a partire per fermarne un altro: questa volta anche lei avrebbe seguito il vento.


End file.
